


Let It Make You Whole

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [113]
Category: Glee
Genre: Birth, Cute, Family Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Kurt Hummel, homebirth, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine welcome a baby with their family.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 4





	Let It Make You Whole

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

"Kurt, I have the bed all ready for you." Blaine called.

“Thank god.” Kurt muttered more than ready to get this baby out.

Kurt’s been in labor all night and had to get this baby out. He consciously chose to birth their last baby at home. This was their fifth child and that was it for them, no more. 

This time around they’re hoping for a girl. They have four boys already so they're really hoping this last one is a girl. Kurt’s always wanted a daughter but he was blessed with four beautiful boys.

Don't get him wrong though, he loves his boys and was proud to call them his sons but he was dying for a girl this time. His little princess. Both him and Blaine think it's a girl but who knows because they thought their last two boys were girls but clearly they were wrong.

"Gabe, Ethan, help your mother to the room please.” Blaine told their two eldest sons. 

Gabe was fifteen and Ethan was thirteen. Their youngest boy was six, Lucas and Gaige was nine. Gaige and Ethan were secretly Kurt’s favorites. They were both so loving and were two very quiet babies. Kurt loved bonding with them when they were tiny. Gabe and Lucas are the troublemakers, they mean no harm, they just like to have fun, too much fun.

While Kurt was being helped up, he felt the baby kick and drop lower which made him dig his nails into their shoulders.

"Ow!" Kurt groaned as did they. "Ma!"

"I'm sorry! This shit hurts!" He panted. 

The boys got him upstairs and to his and Blaine’s bedroom. 

Blaine was there waiting for him and he helped Kurt lay down on the bed while Gabe sat behind mother. Ethan was holding up one of Kurt’s legs and Kurt pulled back the other.

"Okay baby, are you ready to do this?" Blaine asked, getting himself ready to deliver the baby. 

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready." He felt the contraction build up and got his legs pulled back, pushing as he felt everything burn.

"Good honey. I can already see the head. Push again." Blaine instructs and Kurt continues.

"Ooh, I see the baby Ma. Push." He squeezed Gabe's hand and stuck his chin to his as he pushed. chest.

"Ow! Blaine, god!" He loudly whimpered. 

"Push baby. They’re crowning! Push, push, push!" He kept going. 

Kurt pushed his hardest and felt the baby's head slowly emerge.

"Kurt, give me your hand!" Kurt gave his husband his free hand and he guided it towards his baby's head. He started to tear up knowing that he was so close to finding out whether this baby was the girl they’ve been hoping for. "Okay push!"

Kurt squeezed and grunted using all his energy.

"One more big push baby! Come on you got this!"

He pushed, definitely breaking one of his son's hands and felt the baby leave his body.

Blaine happily placed them on his chest and Kurt was relieved that his baby was here. He was anxious to see what it was and tiredly looked in between it's legs.

"It's a girl!" He smiled widely, crying. Finally, he got the little girl he had hoped and dreamed of getting. She was here in his arms. "Aww Blaine, we have a baby girl. Hi honey." Kurt was so happy she was finally here. It felt surreal that he was even holding her.

He looked up at Gabe who had tears in his eyes as well. Kurt knows he was going to be so protective of his baby sister.

"Momma, that was amazing. I can't believe you did that." He smiled and wiped his tears.

"I did this with all of you guys, it’s a part of life." Their little girl let out a loud whine and Kurt quickly covered her up since she was cold. "I know sweetheart. Momma’s here to keep you warm. I love you so much, my baby girl. My beautiful Elizabeth Marie. Welcome to the world sweetheart.”


End file.
